1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integration of printed text and images with a software program and a computer-driven display system and, more particularly, to an electronic book that permits the operator to designate selected indicia on pages of the book, which are then entered into the computer system for appropriate display in an audio and visual manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic instruments that use cards made by printing or describing graphic images as figures, letters, codes, etc., on the surface of sheets of paper, etc., with special conductive ink or special paint, and that read the information described on such cards with a touch pen, etc., and play back audio and video signals via external instruments such as television sets have been used in the past for the purposes of play, learning, etc.
However, such cards have usually required special processing such as conductive paint, bar codes, etc., for the purpose of reading the information. The electronic cards which use conductive paint have the following problems:
1. The printing process is complicated. PA1 2. It is difficult to render in natural colors. PA1 3. The printed surface deteriorates, causing difficulty in reading. PA1 4. Because a connector is necessary, electrical failure is likely to occur. PA1 5. The bookbinding process is complicated, etc. PA1 1. Because considerable space is needed for printing the bar code, the quantity of information contained in a page is therefore limited. PA1 2. The aesthetic rendering is inhibited by the bar code. PA1 3. If the bar code is blurred or otherwise marred, it will become difficult to read, etc.
The electronic cards using bar codes have the following problems:
Thus, the computer field is still seeking to provide an information display system utilizing an electronic book that can resolve the problems that have occurred in the past.